User talk:Thomaslove92
Hi Please help me! I have a crystal from kobolds and Vampire's hand. I can't open the statue on 1 level :/ what should I do? Wassup guys Like it? Notice errors? Got any questions? Let me know. wiki Just wondering if you saw the other Baldur's Gate Wiki before you created this one? It is abandoned and you could have easily adopted it. I personally think that the other wikis URL is better, you could probably do a and ask the staff to merge the two, so you could take the URL. Just a thought. Nice work so far by the way.--Sxerks 22:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :There is a DnD cross-wiki footer I made quite a while back that had the other wiki listed, I just changed it to yours.--Sxerks 22:46, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, thanks. i've been working on this pretty much non-stop for the last 4 or 5 days. One i've got maybe 300 pages ill start promoting it :) :Thomaslove92 22:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :I updated the way the footer can be customized on the central wiki, and updated it here also.--Sxerks 04:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi I felt the need to add this loveable mage robe: http://baldursgategame.wikia.com/wiki/Traveller%27s_robe Check it out if you haven't already =) News to tell Tom, i have so much news to tell you, can we talk?,Aleroth Sarenford 17:12, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Tom , i never thought i would hear from you in a very long time, good friend, where were you at?, i was worried,--Aleroth Sarenford 23:11, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Tom, have you made the preparations for moving the wiki? because i have already gained the support of 2 of the Admins on the Jade Empire wikis and will start the next campaign there, and i have also discovered a better way to move your wiki to the Bioware wiki, it's the special: Import Export tools! we need to talk about our plans friend, reply soon!,Aleroth Sarenford 12:34, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Take your time! oh well Tom, the wiki dose sound like it needs more, if i come across anyone whom can help i will send them to you, can you at least give me a date to check up on you and the wiki and how far you've gotten?,Aleroth Sarenford 14:24, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Until August sounds good, Tom, just hope that we can get the two JE wikis to our side before that month arrives, well, till then, good friend, stay safe!,--Aleroth Sarenford 16:33, July 1, 2012 (UTC) merging wikis? Basically not a good idea to merge different game wikis into one, I'm not sure why that person wants to do that.--Sxerks 21:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) A lot of ideas, comments and questions Thanks for the reply, I was thinking this wiki was almost abadoned. I have some ideas about how to improve the quality of this wiki and I do not know how to that or I am not authorised to make these changes and it's quite a lot. - The navigation tab near the wiki log I propose that the tab Characters should be renamed to Non-Player Character and could have the following subcategories, to make the navigation to these important subjects, easy to find. Characters, Companions, Races, Classes and Creatures. Races: Every race has some benefits and could use a page to explain everything about them. Classes: The class system is quite complex in this game and probably in the enchanted version (which is probably delayed) and needs some good articles. I am working on this article right now and when i feel it is finished, i will make some article about the classes. Creatures: There are not many pages about creatures yet and you can only find them with the search tool. The items category has need of subcategory: Consumables&Miscellanious. There many items in the game which can't be sorted in armor and weapons subcategory. -Language: Are we using American English or British English? -Questions about the template: infobox item The infobox items is displaying two times the weight of the item, can you fix that? For some articles i have uploaded pictures, for some reason, they are not displayed. Do you know what I have done wrong? Example: Longbow of Marksmanship. Signed by: 23dutch45man (talk) 20:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC) 23dutch45man Becoming an admin and other stuff You offered me to become an adminstrator, but what are the responsibilities and duties? I suppose I could become one, since I can make some difficult things like a template. I have already corrected the error of the infobox item displaying the weight twice and the new template I have made is this one: Template: Infobox class. 23dutch45man (talk) 20:16, October 24, 2012 (UTC)23dutch45man Wiki Growth Hey there Thomaslove92, my name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! This wiki has been showing great growth recently, nice work! I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you can consult to help your wiki continue to grow. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. If you are looking for some friendly help on making a custom skin or wordmark, refreshing your mainpage, or just adding great content, please leave a message for me on my talk page, with "Wiki Assistance" in the subject line. Thanks! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:32, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Two BG Wikis? Hey, I'm one of the few admins over on the older BG wiki. You left a message on my wall a while back. Anyways, with the enhanced edition coming out, I've gotten back into the swing of things, and decided to stop by to say hey: But yeah - questions: Why go through the bother of creating a second wiki? - why not just work on improving the one that already exists? There's been a lot of talk on your own boards concerning a merge, with the prefered url being the older, so why hasn't that happened yet? And yes, the old one has been 'abandoned' for a while, but only because people keep saying that instead of making a long-term effort - why not change that mindset? Having said this, your creation seems quite impressive, though I likely will not take much part in it; just seems silly, imho, to work on a second manifestation. However, if there is anything I can do to help in relation to the original wiki, please let me know... Dsurian 13:18, December 17, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, sorry for not getting back to you sooner. As I said, I'd like to work towards developing an impressive BGWikia, but as there are still two, it has to be a question of which one, and me being the perfectionist that I am, I'd prefer the older one (based souly on the url). :/ And code is unfortunately my weakness, atm, but I'm fairly adept at editing images, so I'd look forward to helping you...but only if we can consolidate. So, not sure if I'll be able to pull this off, but hypothetically if I contact the wikia rep that made me an admin on the original, and convince him to make you an admin over there as well, are you up for making the move back over? - I'd help out with the move if you wish, and offer continued support...if not, thats cool - I'd completely understand, this site being your baby, but I doubt I'd be convinced to stay here...let me know if you're willing, and I'll reach out to wikia. Dsurian 18:19, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :: Give me a few days to try to get in touch with a few people. As far as the future merge (yeah, I wish there was a magical button too), I don't want to necessarily lay down the law...move whatever you think is appropriate. I do like your background better, despite the decent pic the original already has. Beyond that, just imagine your copying over an older file directory...there will be some new pages that we won't need to worry about once moved, and then there will be a few duplicates that you/I/whoever will have to decide between (which, of the 2 pages, is superior). But yeah, as this is all still kinda hypothetical, let's not get ahead of ourselves... Also, there might be a chance we can just scrap the original, and change this one's url to 'baldursgate'. Would make things a bit easier, but yeah...like I said, would need to check into it. Dsurian 03:10, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: Sorry for the delay, but had a lot of stuff go down at once...found some time on Christmas day, of all times. Anyways, made a post to hopefully adopt the page. Threw your name in there too, so assuming that at least one of the options gets fullfilled, we'll be good to go. Just so you know... Dsurian 04:57, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :::: Update; check the above link, and you'll see. Basically this is going to be turned into the original, once we request that the actual original be removed...before we do that, though, we need to sift through the 100+ pages of the original to see if there is anything worth salvaging. We could try import/export but it honestly looks like more trouble than its worth. A few pictures are the only thing worth salvaging at a glance, but we'll see. Plus, might be a good idea to meet up in chat sometime soon...lemme know... Dsurian 04:34, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Plans of moving to the older Baldur's Gate wikia I've have heard that you decided to move the content of this wikia to the older wikia and delete this one to make a better Baldur's Gate wikia in the long term. Does that mean that editing this one in the meantime will be for nothing? If that's the case, I will move to the other wikia to add content and organise stuff there.23dutch45man (talk) 16:29, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Code/Wikia Stuff 1) The dutchman and I have started working on a small consolidation project that you're certainly welcome to keep an eye on (link), but the reason that I bring this to your attention is that one of the templates needs some work. If you go to the page we're working on, the Quote templates #2 field appears to be broken. Any chance you can fix it? 2) I've done some work on the Deus Ex Wikia and one of the main reasons I'm so attracted to it (as it is the reason I've come back all-together) is that the layout is amazing, imho - note how clean and organized everything looks. For instance, a) the pages don't have a "Read More" section at the bottom - the pages look a bit cluttered with them, and we honestly shouldn't need them; if the articles in "Read More" actually relate to the page your on, that page should directly reference it in an organized and descriptive manner, or have it easily reachable through categories. Also, b) the comment sections are removed, yet replaced with a talk page unique to the topic - this reduces the clutter on the page itself even more, and allows for easily organized discussion off-page. Likewise, c) the user talk pages have topics much like the comment sections, which help create an atmosphere of social networking, other than the wall of text that our talk pages are becoming. Thoughts? 3) Badges - I like that you've customzied them somewhat, but I can do you one better. Note, on the DXWikia, their bages are completely customized, showing custom-made pictures featuring relatable and viable references. It also makes their wiki a bit unique and special, imho. An outside user discusses it here (link) and you will hopefully understand what he's talking about. If you do and you're agreeable, let me know and I'll get to work on a set of pictures for you. ...or you can make me an admin and I can work on how to do all this myself? Just a thought... Dsurian 06:13, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Durlag's Tower I have made some screenshots from Durlag's Tower, processed them and uploaded them here. While I am pretty confident that most artwork&icons of items are good, I have also uploaded some pictures from many other things, like statues, monsters and other things. Could you take a look them and give your opinion? I also have some screenshots from underground areas which I haven't uploaded, but they have the green circles from companions and the green rectangle of the camera on them also, do you know how can remove that with MS paint or altering configurations of the game? Many thanks in advance. 23dutch45man (talk) 22:57, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Enhanced Edition& Baldur's Gate II Thanks for your feedback on my uploaded pictures and about the pictures with the cloak of displacement, I will make some new ones. I have considered downloading the Enhanced Edition, but I have finished Baldur's Gate for the first time about two weeks ago and since I putted a lot of time in editing the wiki and playing the game, I think it's good to stop playing it for a while, but I can still gather material for the wiki on request. Since yesterday it's also available on Steam but I will wait to see it drop to 15 euro's. I am going to purchase a digital version of Baldur's Gate II on gog.com today, from which I also bought Baldur's Gate. They also add a pdf files of the manuals of the games, should I try upload these? About the other wiki, are you going to upload the articles about which give some basic information about the games or do I have to aks Dsurian about that? 23dutch45man (talk) 09:25, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Baldur's Gate II wiki Hey Thomas, Tomorrow or the day after the wiki will have 500 pages, which may be all added by me, or maybe someone else. In anyway, it means that a great achievement is then reached. =) While searching on the internet, I found out that there is a Baldur's Gate II Wiki, which is unfortunately in a even worse shape than the older Baldur's Gate Wiki, and except from 27 pages about subquests and 54 pictures, the wiki doesn't have any content to offer yet. The founder of the wiki self, ThomasMalcolm is the only on adding content every now and then. - As we are arranging the merge of the older baldur's gate wiki and our final goal is to eventually make a wiki that covers all games in the serie of Baldur's Gate, shouldn't one of us inform the founder of the other wiki and the wiki itself of our plans? - Maybe that we can work out something, like another merge in the future, or that we try to attract contributors and users for both wiki's? Tell me what you think about it. 23dutch45man (talk) 21:34, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Becoming Administrator Hey, You can make me administrator, but I have never been one before, so it's gonna take some time to get used to the extra tools coming along with it. And could you please make some pictures from the three different colors bucklers and large shields in the same way as you did for the Small Shield and Medium Shield? That would be great if you could do that! Edit: I have made some small changes on the home page, tell me if you like it! 23dutch45man (talk) 20:25, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Policy I took a look at the wiki policies and corrected a few spelling mistakes, but this wiki doesn't have any policies about language, which the wiki must have. In the section on uploading pictures we should make clear that we use png files for normal pictures and for animated pictures the wiki uses gif files. Just my thoughts.23dutch45man (talk) 21:54, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Navigation and policies Hey Thomas, You may want to take a look at the policies and see if the changes made by me are reasonable. I was looking at the other Baldur's Gate wiki and they have a header template with internal links to categories. I believe we can use that to improve the navigation of this wiki, although the color has to be changed. If you don't think that's a good idea, we can change the top navigation to what the Neverwinter Nights wiki does with it. Could you take a look at this article and tell me what you think about it? 23dutch45man (talk) 22:13, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Header Here is the link to the template http://baldursgate.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Header . You need to copy and paste the programming text underneath the header called articles from the other baldur's gate wike home page too, or you only have the header, which is just decoration. 23dutch45man (talk) 22:49, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Merge Hey this is ThomasMalcum from Baldur's Gate 2 Wiki. I recently got a message from 23dutch45man about merging. I am for it if you are. Malcum 13:52, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Main page request Hey Thomas, Maybe we should make a request at wikia central to help us design a better main page. We don't have a functional main page yet and I don't know how to make it better. One requirement which we don't meet yet is that we don't have all our pages categorized. Under which category should your video walkthroughs be placed? 23dutch45man (talk) 21:57, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Hey Thomas, Good work on the main page, I can appreciate it! Still, it needs some improvement. My general impression about the main page is it's more functional, but the templates are a bit too close to each other, it needs a bit more space between them. I have edited the summary template, adding more text. Just you know. Anyway, here are my recommendations for the main page: *I can't see the right side of the work in progress template because the space is already being used for advertisements. That needs some fixing or be removed entirely. * Nothing wrong with the welcome template, it could be on top of the main page. * The helping out template could be on the bottom of the page, but on top of the template directing to the other dungeon and dragons wikis. It creates more space if it was done. *Featured article template, nothing wrong with it. *Featured images template should be moved to the center because pictures should be large so it's easy to look at them. At this moment it's too small and stowed at the right side. *Article categories could be placed at the right side of the main page, under the advertisements like the Baldur's Gate wiki, unless you can think of a better place. *Useful links template is at the right place. I hope it's of use to you. 23dutch45man (talk) 17:20, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Program Hey Thanks for the program, but I am going to focus on the items listed in Sorcerous Sundries. I don't know if you can extract information on item prices out of it, because that's hard to get. Maybe we should write a page about it on this wiki if it's a great tool. Have you tried it out with BGII and BGEE? If it works for those games too, it's a must have for editors on this wiki. Oh, I have one trick question about magical scrolls. Because this wiki is going to make just one page about every spell and the spell scroll, which is logical, should we treat the green ones, for example protection from acid, fire, cold undead and the cure petrification, including the cursed ones as items or as spells? Let me know what you think about it 23dutch45man (talk) 16:16, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Classes I have written ten articles about classes and one page about classes in general, but these were written only with Baldur's Gate in mind and since the classes system is completed revised from BGII, these are probably quite confusing to those who don't know the original Baldur's Gate. Should I put the game in brackets, like Fighter (Baldur's Gate) or Fighter (Baldur's Gate II + EE)? Let me know what you think. 23dutch45man (talk) 22:35, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Random stuff Hey Thomas, I have made a forum post at the Forgotten Realms Wiki in the hope to find more contributors. The link to that post is here: http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Baldur%27s_Gate_Wikia?t=20130323012122. I have also made an agreement that we are making external links to pages about the same subject. The page called FRW should have been a template, but due to my inexperience in making templates, I have done something wrong and now the wiki thinks it's a normal page. I don't know if you can make the wiki see the page as template, else I will ask if the person who made it for the FRW to help me. Maybe we should make a post about this wiki on the Baldur's gate enhanced edition and on the related forum of Steam. I have also made a link on the older Baldur's Gate wiki on the top of the page to this wiki. I hope it brings more visitors our way. I have made changes to the policies. Let me know if you can agree with the policies. 23dutch45man (talk) 22:59, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Infinity Explorer I took some time to fool around with the program, it's pretty easy to use, but the amount of data is huge. It also revealed I have made a mistake with prices and values, I have replaced for a number of items the value of the item (100%) to the value when you are selling items (50%) and to value when the store is selling items (most of the time 150%). The information is not gone, it can be found in a previous version or just double the selling value. Shall we replace selling price and store price for value or can we simple add item value to the infobox item? Let me know what you think. I also blocked an user who vandalised Thunderhammer Smithy who added nonsense to the article and reverted the page back to its previous version. 23dutch45man (talk) 21:49, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Spells Baldur's Gate II, main page Hey Thomas, I made a list of with many spells of Baldur's Gate II, click here. After improving this list, we or I can copy this list to a new page and remove all spells level 6 and higher and we have the list of spells for Baldur's Gate EE. I have made a poll on the main page. Maybe we can learn something from it, maybe not. I did find it necessary to protect the main page after someone vandalised it, I blocked him for some time. I have also made a new template for the main page, I have not added it, because it requires pages which don't exist. I am also curious how the merge is going with the older Baldur's Gate wiki. Has it come to halt because there is no one is working on it or something? 23dutch45man (talk) 18:18, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Merge It's a shame it came to a halt. I would like to make it succeed, but to be honest, I don't have a honest clue how a wiki merge works. I only know how I can get bureaucrat/adminstrator rights, but do you know where I can find information on merges on the Community Central Wikia? I would like to know what your reason is for stopping editing here, if you are willing to tell. Is it because there are more interesting wiki projects you are participating in or is your interest gone for the Baldur's Gate wiki? It's not that I blame you for stopping editing here, you worked hard on this wiki and if this wiki didn't exist, I would not have invested much time on the other Baldur's Gate wiki because it's a giant mess. 23dutch45man (talk) 13:50, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Merge progress Hello Thomas, I have started the wiki merge about a week ago. It seems I didn't need adminstrator/bureaucrat rights for the merge. I have tried to contact Dsurian, but I didn't hear anything from him yet. So far, I have added the url of all videos on this wiki, uploaded all selected pictures and all selected pages are imported, the hyperlink to the checklist I have made is here: http://baldursgate.wikia.com/wiki/Checklist_Baldur%27s_Gate_Game_wiki_merge I still have to copy sections from articles which I didn't import to this wiki and make more edits on the imported pages. This will take like three weeks or less. Maybe the merge is completed in about a month, depending on how much there is between making the request, approving it and the act itself. 23dutch45man (talk) 21:44, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Infobox template I just stopped by the wiki for some info, and noticed that the Infobox in MonoBook doesn't look so hot compared to the template in Wikia. I'd like to suggest adding a "float:right" to the table CSS at the very least, and perhaps a border? As long as these match the Wikia CSS styles, it'll make no difference there, but if you're looking at it in Monobook, like I ususally do, it'll be a big improvement, I think. I'd make the changes myself, but as you can tell by my , I'm not exactly familiar with where all it's used and what the effects might be. In a quick scan of What Links Here, it looks like the changes would benefit most pages, but since you did most of the recent work on the template, I thought I should come to you to be sure. – RobinHood70 (talk) 17:13, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Uploading Photos Hello, Although uploading photos is still possible, it has some issues for three days. Could you take a look and see if you could fix it? I had issues with this before, but it was only for a day or less. You might notice the wiki has changed url, this is because I have merged this wiki and the older Baldur's Gate wiki. The wiki is getting more visitors and thus more contributors. We probably reach 1,000 pages in two months or less. 23dutch45man (talk) 07:55, June 28, 2013 (UTC) The problem is when you add/upload a photo, the field in which you put the information about the source in text, not the licensing, is gone. Could you also take a look at the Feautred article template. For Lilarcor, I think the pictures is too big. Is it the template or the image? 23dutch45man (talk) 16:34, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Strange, uploading/adding a photo is functioning as it should be today. Perhaps this is something with the servers or Wikia or something? 23dutch45man (talk) 06:52, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, this will help for certain. 23dutch45man (talk) 18:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) 1000 pages! Thomas, this wiki has now 1,000 pages. I was thinking to enable the forums on this wiki now we have 70k - 85k visitors every week after I started promoting this wiki on wikia.com, but does this involve more than just clicking on the button of enabling the forum? Also, this wiki needs some categories to specify from which games the pages are, because when the wiki grows, it be more difficult to find content from a specific game. I was thinking we should create the following categories: *Category Baldur's Gate (game) for the original and the expansion pack tales of the sword coast *Category Baldur's Gate II for all content of Shadows of Amn and Throne of Bhaal *Category Baldur's Gate: EE for all content of Baldur's Gate Enhanced Edition. *Category Baldur's Gate II: EE for all content of Baldur's Gate II Enhanced Edition, for whenever Overhaul Games and Atari have sorted out their differences and release the game and the patches for Baldur's Gate EE as well. *Category Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance I and Category Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II for Dark Alliance I and II Let me know what you think about it. 23dutch45man (talk) 15:59, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Potential administrator and side effect forums I think that User:Tommy2215 might be a good administrator, as he has made over 1,100 edits in nearly two months and makes some edits on this wiki nearly every day since then. Of course I need your opinion as well and you the only one who can promote users to administrators. I haven't asked this user if he/she want to become an adminstrator, but if you think it's a wise decision, I will inform if he/she wants to. Since the forums are enabled, it's possible to start adiscussion from the page itself. See Crom Faeyr as example. I think it makes the comments section below it redundant, but then the Talk: page might be needed, as you don't want tips on how a page can be improved or what's wrong it on the forums. 23dutch45man (talk) 16:20, September 11, 2013 (UTC) User:Tommy2215 agrees to become an administrator, so you can promote him! 23dutch45man (talk) 17:37, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!! Tommy2215 (talk) 18:33, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Mainpage, new module and 4 december Thomas, I have been experimenting with Template:Mainpage featured videos, but for some reason, it's a bit wider than the other modules on the mainpage and I can't get it right. Could you take a look at it? Also, the fluid layout is coming on 4 December. I don't know if this going to bring trouble for the main page, but could you take a look when it has arrived? Thanks! 23dutch45man (talk) 17:11, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Exploits Many years ago, I posted a lot of exploits and bugs I discovered playing and modding the Infinity Engine on Gibberlings Three, TeamBG and Forgotten Wars(?) I believe. Some of them were fixed by Kevin Dorner in his Baldurdash updates, but even with the new releases some of them still exist in the game. I would like to devote a page or pages to documenting them because they're fun things for veteran players to try and experiment with, without having to use eternal tools to modify the game, and I've been dying for almost a decade to share this knowledge with people who would actually be interested in replicating them. Would you be fine with this? Heparin (talk) 23:46, February 16, 2014 (UTC) New admin and some coding Hello Thomas, I think it's wise to promote User:Ioulaum to admin, as he has made a lot of edits. Might it be possible if you promote me to Bureaucrat as well, because you are longer active on this wiki? Also, could you check the request for help section on my talk page and add this code to the monobook.css if this is possible? Thanks in advance 23dutch45man (talk) 18:55, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Some favours for the Icewind Dale Wiki Hello Thomas, One week ago I created the Icewind Dale Wiki and I need some things to get started. If it's not too much trouble, could you help me with: * Interwiki templates, like Template:FRW, but also the same BGW template linking to this wiki aren't working properly. Could you check them out and see what I have done wrong or perhaps change the settings of the website? * Can you change the uploading procedure of the pictures so that works the same on the Icewind wiki the same as here? * Could you make a custom wordmark and/or background for the Icewind Dale wiki or explain me how you did that back then when you created this wiki? If you could help, I shall make sure that you have (tempopary) access to the parts that require admin or bureaucrat status. 23dutch45man (talk) 21:46, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Thomas, you are awesome! Thanks for all the work you've done creating and maintaining this wiki! I use it all the time and you've made my life immeasurably more enjoyable. May many women birth your children and may many golden coins find their way into your bank account